Hero
by kitsune ouji
Summary: naruto seorang anak kaum naga langit tetapi ia malah memilih Menjadi bajak laur karena ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan para naga langit dan ingin menghancurkan mereka [ Bad summary ]


**Chapter : 0 prologue**

 **Fanfic name: Hero**

 **Author :**

 **Rating : M (Fight,kill dll)**

 **Genre : adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x koala**

 **Warning : not canoon, ooc, mugiwara pirates is no, brother pirates yes**

 **Summary : naruto seorang anak kaum naga langit tetapi ia malah memilih**

 **Menjadi bajak laur karena ia sudah muak dengan kelakuan para naga langit dan ingin menghancurkan mereka [ Bad summary ]**

 **Disclaimer : naruto dan one piece bukan punya saya tapi**

 **Chapter 0 : Pergi dari marijoa menjadi**

 **bajak laut**

Di pulau marijoa pulau yang berada di atas langit terlihat seorang anak anak berumur sekitar 9 tahun sedang duduk di balkon atas rumah nya

Sambil Melihat Tenryuubito yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari

'Hmm perkenalkan namaku Naruto calon selanjutnya gorosei tetapi aku tidak mengingin gelar itu aku lebih tertarik di bawah menjadi Bajak laut' batin naruto sambil melihat ke Arah langit

Setelah sekian lama berpikir akhirnya naruto menemukan sebuah cara untuk ke dunia bawah tetapi cara yang dipikirkan naruto persentase keberhasilanya cuma tak lebih dari 5%

'hmm tak ada cara lain aku harus menggunakan cara ini bagaimanpun aku harus ke dunia bawah' pikiran kukuh naruto terhadap rencananya dan kemudian pergi dari tempat ia duduk dan kemudian pergi ke tempat ia akan melaksanakan rencananya

Setelah lelah berjalan akhirnya naruto sudah sampai di atas terjunan air yang sangat deras menjuju ke bawah

'kata ayah air ini menuju ke east blue hemm semoga saja' ucap pelan naruto

Dan naruto pun terjun kebawah

"Uwwwaaaa" teriakan keras naruto setelah ia terjun ke air terjun tersebut

Akan tetapi ia tersangkut ke sebuah akar pohon yang cukup besar dan menemukan sebuah buah yang ia ketahui sebagai Devil fruit

"kenapa buah seperti ini ada disini" tanya naruto kepada dirinya sendiri dan karna pikiran masa bodoh nya tersebut naruto pun memakan buah tersebut

"hueek ini pahit sekali"ucap naruto setelah ia memakan buah tersebut lalu pergi menuju air terjun tapi ada perasaan mengganjal di hatinya

Naruto pun sampai pada sebuah pulau dan terbang menjauhi pulau tersebut hingga ia Kelelahan dan ia pun pingsan di tengah hutan gunung corvo di pulau Foosha.

"oii acee tunggu aku"

"berisik"

"ayo luffy jangan lambat

Lalu datanglah tiga orang anak berbeda warna yang satu berwana hitam dan membawa sebuah besi di tangan kananya

Yang satunya lagi anak berambut kuning dengan topi dan google terpasang pada topi bagian depan topi tersebut

Anak ketiga anak kecil berambut hitam dan topi jerami menempel pada bagian belakang tubuhnya

'Gedebuk'

Anak paling depan tersandung sebuah tubuh manusia lalu jatuh ke bawah dan menindih sang anak yang sedang pingsan

"ittai aduh apa ini" kata anak tersebut dan melihat sebuah tubuh anak yang dibawah

"luffyy saboo cepat kemari dan lihatlah" teriak sang anak memanggil kedua temanya

"ouu"

"ada apa ace" kata anak berambut kuning kepada anak yang sedang melihat kebawah

"lihatlah" kata anak berambut hitam menunjuk naruto

"sepertinya anak ini pingsan ace kita bawa saja anak ini ke rumah dadan" ucap sabo kepada ace dan menggendong naruto kepundaknya

 **At dadan house**

Terlihat di dalam ruangan ada 2 orang yang satu kakek berbadan besar dan wanita yang sama berbadan besar

"kau dimana luffy" tanya kalek berbadan besar menggunakan baju marine

"dia pergi kehutan bersama ace"jawab sang wanita bandit bernama dadan

"kau membiarkan anak kecil pergi kehutan tan-" perkataan garp pun terhenti ketika suara cempreng menusuk telinganya

"Tadaima" ketiga anak teriak berbarengan

"tadaima gundulmu apa yang kau lakukan di hutan haah"amarah sang kakek melihat tiga anak yang sudah dia anggap cucu nya sendiri

"oh halo jii/garp jiji/garp san" ucapan ketiganya melihat garp

"hmm dimana aku" suara polos mengagetkan mereka semua

"eh kau sudah sadar"tanya anak berambut kuning

"hmm ya dan bisa turunkan aku" tanya balik naruto kepada sabo

Dan sabo pun menurunkan anak tersebut lalu garp pun kaget melihat anak tersebut

"darimana kalian menemukanya"tanya garp pada ASL

"kami menemukanya pingsan di tengah hutan"jawab ace menjawab pertanyaan garp

"Yo lama tak bertemu garp jiisan" ucap naruto pada garp dan langsung menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala ASD (ace sabo dadan) -apakah bocah itu mengenal garp/jii/garp san

"ah yoo naruto sama" balas garp kepada naruto hormat sambil merunduk

"Tak usah begitu garp jiisan lagipula aku tak suka keformalan"balas naruto sambil tersenyum ramah pada garp

"baiklah"jawab garp pasrah

"kenapa anda ada disini naruto"tanya balik garp pada naruto

"hmm aku terjatuh dari marijoa" jawaban polos naruto membuat garp terkejut kaget

"bagaimana kau masih hidup" tanya garp kaget karna naruto bisa selamat dari ketinggian lebih dari 10.000m di atas langit

"itu rahasia"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"ano jiisan kau mengenal anak ini" tanya luffy pada garp sambil mengupil dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari garp

"ah yoo watashi wa naruto desu" perkenalan singkat naruto sambil tersenyum simpul

"Kenapa anda bisa sampai disini"tanya garp heran karna anak tenryuubito ada di pulau kecil

"aku bosan melihat sikap warga marijoa jadi aku terjun kesini" keluh kesah naruto pada garp

"oohhhhhhh"

"etoo apakah aku boleh menginap disini"ucap naruto polos dan sebuah puppy -Dog- eyes dan langsung membuat hati dadan luluh

"huhh baiklah"dadan pasrah karna tidak mampu (tidak tega) melawan puppy -Dog- eyes

 **Time skip 4month latter**

Disebuah pulau diujung pulau ada empat orang anak laki laki dua anak berambut hitam dan dua anak berwarna pirang sedang tatap menatap satu sama lain

"ada mitos siapa saja yang bertukar cawan sake maka orang itu akan menjadi saudara"ucap ace sambil menatap SLN (sabo luffy naruto)

"Yosh ayo kita lakukan" kata mereka serempak dan melakukan tos dengan cawan sake

Prakk

Lalu keempat orang itu meminum cawan sake masing masing

"Dengan ini kita resmi jadi saudara" Teriak ace dan dbalas teriakan dari ketiga orang dibelakang nya

"Ouu/Yaaa/Yosh" teriakan narusaboluufy

 **Time skip 3 Years latter**

Disebuah ujung pulau terdapat kapal besar kapal itu milik bajak laut baru Kapal yang berisi para pemuda yang pemberani merekalah **BROTHER PIRATES** kapal tersebut bernama **SUSANOO**

"Yosh dengan ini kita resmi menjadi bajak laut"teriak luufy semangat pada teman teman nya

"tujuan kita kemana naruto?" tanya ace pada naruto yang sedang duduk meliat peta"pertama kita akan menuju ke Sheel town untuk menambah kru baru" ucap naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau di samping Finger island

"perjalanan kita kira kira dari sini sekitar 2 hari dari sini itupun kalau kita tidak mengalami hambatan" lanjut naruto dan langsung dibalas ohh oleh ketiga temanya

Kapal Brother pirates pun pergi berjalan menuju lautan yang kejam apakah meraka sanggup hidup di tengah lautan yang kejam?

 **TO BE CONTIUNED**

 **Yosh minna perkenalkan nama saya. Saya adalah author baru. Saya membawakan fic Naruto x one piece**

 **Berikut profil brother pirates**

 **Nama: Naruto (Kyuunami D. Naruto)**

 **Julukan : Kyuuakuma no naruto**

 **Usia : 20 years old**

 **Birthday : 10 oktober xxxx**

 **Afilasi : Tenryuubito (calon), Brother pirates**

 **Hobby : makan : (ketularan ace sabo luffy) Berburu, Berlatih**

 **Dreams : destroy marijoa(Utama) posisi : Navigator**

 **Power : Devil Fruit (Zoan type myhtical fruit :XxxxX (Rahasia :D) akan terbongkar seiring berjalanya waktu)**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Nama : Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Julukan : mugiawara no luffy**

 **Usia : 17 years old**

 **Birthday : 5 mei xxxx**

 **Affilasi : Brother pirates**

 **Hobby : makan daging**

 **Dreams : King of pirates**

 **Posisi : Kapten**

 **Power : Devil fruir (paramecia : Gomu Gomu)**

 **Golden D. Ace**

 **Nama : golden D. Ace**

 **Julukan : hiken no ace**

 **Usia : 20 years old**

 **Birthday : 1 januari xxxx**

 **Hobby : berpetualang**

 **Dreams : Menjadikan Brother pirates menjadi raja bajak laut**

 **Posisi : First mate**

 **Power : devil fruit ( logia : Mera mera)**

 **Sabo**

 **Nama : sabo**

 **Julukan : gravitation no sabo**

 **Usia : 20 years old**

 **Birthday : 20 maret**

 **Hobby : Melihat awan**

 **Dreams : menghancurkan bangsawan dunia (sama kayak naruto)**

 **Posisi : Kru (Fighter)**

 **Power : devil fruit (paramecia :Fuwa Fuwa)**

 **RnR terima juga flame dan mohon kritikanya senpai**

 **Next in chapter 1 : Musuh pertama, Bajak laut alvida dan bergabungnya kru baru!**

 **"Kalian bocah kurang ajar"**

 **"diam kau nenek tua"**

 **Gomu gomu no Jet Gun**

 **"kumohon aku ingin menjadi bajak lautmu"**

 **"hmm baiklah"**

 **"bukan kau yang memutuskan kusoneko"**


End file.
